<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vid: The Power of Love by cosmic_llin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329671">Vid: The Power of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin'>cosmic_llin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Gen, Happy, Light-Hearted, Subtitles Available, Team as Family, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't need no credit card to ride this <strike>train</strike> starship</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FanWorks Convention 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vid: The Power of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Song:</strong> The Power of Love, by Huey Lewis and the News</p><p><strong>Lyrics: </strong><a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hueylewisthenews/thepoweroflove.html">HERE</a>, or subtitles on streaming version below</p><p><strong>Download: </strong><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bayIAx3lj-Mma4thrHrnKmRp_XoYfjEi/view?usp=sharing">HERE</a> and subtitles <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/ck9ufq9wy8m1kir/The+Power+of+Love+-+Star+Trek+TNG+-+Llin.txt/file">HERE</a>.</p><p><strong>Reblog: </strong> <a href="https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/633599783632797696/dont-need-no-credit-card-to-ride-this-train">HERE</a></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>